


A Socially Awkward Ghost Story

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adorkable, Awkward Strip Tease, Cute, F/M, First Time, Ghost Girl - Freeform, Ghost Sex, Gonewildaudio, Loss of Virginity, Meet-Cute, Mutual Orgasm, Mutual Pining, Screenplay/Script Format, Strangers to Lovers, college girl, f4m - Freeform, gwa, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is about a socially awkward college student who worked on the side as a stripper. However, since she never found her passion in life, she becomes a ghost after she dies. For whatever reason, the fates that be thought was some irony in her being a virgin stripper (side note: the fates that be clearly need to get out more), so the only way that she can move on to another afterlife is by losing her virginity.. So, adorable awkwardness ensues when she tries to 'haunt' the listener's home.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	A Socially Awkward Ghost Story

F4M][Script Offer] A Socially Awkward Ghost Story [Stranger to Lovers][Ghost Girl][Adorkable][Missionary][Mutual Orgasms][First Time][Awkward Strip Tease][Creampie][Cuteness][Rambles][Happy Ending] meantions of [Death]

Setting Notes: This is about a socially awkward college student who worked on the side as a stripper. However, since she never found her passion in life, she becomes a ghost after she dies. For whatever reason, the fates that be thought was some irony in her being a virgin stripper (side note: the fates that be clearly need to get out more), so the only way that she can move on to another afterlife is by losing her virginity. 

Character Notes: The character was a socially awkward college student who is now a ghost.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
*door slamming*

(scared screaming) AHHH! 

What the fuck? 

No, no. I'm fine. 

I know I look like I've seen a ghost...

*awkward laugh*

But I promise that I'm fine. 

Please don't try to touch me. If you try to touch me then-

Your hand is just going to pass through me...

Just like that. 

Please don't scream. I already took care of that part. 

(pause)

Well, you clearly aren't great at following directions...

But please calm down. I promise that it's okay. 

I promise that-

Oh, sorry. I just tried to touch you again. 

Sh, it's okay...

Um? 

Here, would it help if I showed you that my hand will pass through you every time? 

See? 

Nope, that's making it worst. 

Um. 

Please stop screaming? 

Please?

*sigh* Look, I remember this thing from psychology class. We fear the unknown or something? So, I bet if I explain then you'll be less scared.

But you have to stop yelling first. Can you do that for me, please? 

Okay. Well, now you're shaking from head to toe. But uh, I guess that's an improvement?

Whatever, let's go with it. 

So um, I'm a ghost. Hi. 

Hence the hand passing through you thing. 

*But* don't scream again. I promise that I'm not here to hurt you...

I'm just here you haunt your home. But not in like a bad way...

Well, kind of a bad way. It's supposed to be spooky, but only like mildly spooky. My plan was just to hang out inside the lamp and make the lights flicker on and off a little. Which I guess, may cause you not to get a good night's rest and I guess that's not very nice of me...

Sorry. 

But this is the only hobby that ghosts have, so please try to understand. There is literally nothing else I can do for entertainment. Can't touch books. I can inhabit electronics, but I can't watch them. It's pretty much only this and taking evil people on long reflective life journies. But only the really *good* ghosts get to do that and I don't think that you're evil. 

Anyway um, sorry about all this. I never meant for you to see me. That's why I got scared. I thought that you had sure left to go to that haunted house with your friend. Well, fake haunted. I guess if you wanted real haunted I could have saved you a trip.

*awkward laugh*

Uh yeah, I hear you talking on the phone earlier. And I thought that you'd be out for a while, so I figured that I'd start spooking or whatever. 

But then...you came back in like five minutes and you kind of scared me. 

What? 

I'm allowed to be scared of you too. I didn't know what would happen if you saw me. I was worried that I might turn to stone or something. 

(pause)

I don't know if that's something that actually happens. If I did, then I wouldn't be scared. 

(Awkwardly)...Unless I knew for sure that it *did* happen, in which case, be more scared. Except that's obviously not the case because still not stone...

Anyway...Look, I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention when they explained the ghost thing to me, okay? I was kind of focused on the fact that I just died. I don't even know who 'they' were. It was just a series of unconcerned voices assigning me to this stupid fate. So, don't expect me to know the answers to all life's mysteries or anything. 

What? 

Yeah, I died. 

Uh, about a year ago. It was just a car accident, nothing fancy. It was quick and pretty painless. No one even had time to drive me to the hospital. 

Oh, don't give me that look. Trust me, death isn't sad at least not compared to being a ghost. Of all the afterlives, it's one of the worst. 

(bitter laugh) I say that, but I honestly don't know much about the other ones. I'm guessing at least a few of them are better than mildly annoying people for all of eternity. 

Yeah, not everyone ends up like me. In fact, most don't. Otherwise, electric companies would get a lot more phone calls and a lot more bankers would be getting the Ebenezer Scrooge treatment. 

I remember them saying that it only happens to people who needed to do more in order to be fulfilled in life....which I guess is fair. I never really tried at anything. I was in college and I was doing okay...

But nothing really ever stood out to me as a reason to live. I didn't know what I wanted to major in. Nothing really excited me. 

And, I guess, nothing really depressed me either. I didn't care. I just kind of existed...

And then I didn't anymore. 

Well, I still do. But it's not the same. 

(sighing) I wish that I could just move on. Go to some other afterlife. 

Yeah, it's possible. Unlikely, but possible. I just need to find something to help me put my soul to rest. 

Yeah, I know what I need to do it...It's just...it's awkward...

No, it's not like an object...

Um, it's more like an experience...

Look, when I was alive, I worked as a stripper. Please don't judge. I needed to pay for college. That was all. 

Anyway, I didn't take pleasure from it. Like everything else in life, it was just something that I did. 

*scoff* I wasn't even good at it. I was just young and hot. 

Not that I think of myself as hot...it just fit with the phrasing...

*anyway*, the thing is...I'm also a virgin....or was a virgin?...whatever, it doesn't matter. 

And I guess whoever controls the ghost stories thought there so some great irony in this...

So um, to move on, I have...well, do something...someone...that I have never done while I was alive. 

(pause)

Yeah, I know that it sounds ridiculous. I really wish that I was making it up but it's the truth. Sad as it is. 

(amused) Yeah, I've thought about asking for help before. But, honestly, you're the first person that's managed to keep calm long enough to listen to me. 

Thanks, by the way. I really appreciate you not fainting. Does that make sense? 

Okay, good. I guess...um...

Yeah, I wanted to ask...but no pressure or anything. If not, it's fine. I can just find another...um partner? 

It's really not a big deal or anything...

Unless you want to? 

(relieved) Okay, great. 

Um...oh yeah...the whole 'I'm not corporeal thing'...

Well, I can change that. It just takes a little energy...

*groan*

Okay, I think it worked. Try to touch me now. 

Oh, I mean like my hand...not like my clit or anything yet. 

Unless you want to touch my clit... 

Okay, my hand is fine. Right. Shutting up. 

Solid? 

Oh, good. 

We-we should hurry though. I can't hold this form for a long. 

(pause)

No, I'm fine. You don't need to carry me to the bed. 

I mean, I wouldn't mind but-

Ooof. Okay, I guess you're going to carry me to the bed. 

Oh wow, you're strong. I feel like I still weigh nothing. 

Ooh, can you throw me on the bed? I always wanted to try that. 

I-

Ahh. 

Wow, you're awesome. 

No, stay there. Let me get ready first. 

Watch as I take off my top...

But like sexy...

And I totally don't get it tangled. 

Let's ignore that part. 

So um, I can take off my skirt...

I promise I was better at this when I was a stripper...

One second...

(pause)

And then my panties...

(sighing) Did I do that part right at least? 

Really? I actually made you hard? 

Well, then trade me the favor so I can see...

(pause)

No, you did it just right. Promise. 

You look...

Well um, let me see if I can do this...

(trying to be seductive) I need your rock hard cock inside me right now. 

Um, what that good? Did I it right? 

*kissing*

Well, I guess so...

*kissing*

Maybe I should have tried being more seductive while I was alive...

*kissing*

I think that I might have a knack for it...

Let me try....'I want your head in between my chest'

Sorry if that one was lame-

Oh, oh...not lame. Definitely not lame. 

Fuck. You're amazing. 

Oh, you're making my nipples so hard, babe. 

I-thank you.

*kissing*

I-would you mind playing with my clit? Would that be okay? 

Thank you...

Oh fuck. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. 

*gasping*

Wow, you're so good. 

Just wow. 

Oh, more please. 

*kiss*

No, give me your cock. 

Please I need your cock. 

Yes, now. I need it now. 

Just... start slow. 

*kissing*

Yeah, just like that. 

No, it doesn't hurt. 

It feels amazing. 

*gasping*

Like I'm really alive again. 

Oh, more please? 

Yes, yes. 

*moaning*

This-this is making me want to be seductive again. 

Uh...I'm going to wrap my legs around you...and I want to thrust deep inside...

Oh, fuck. Yes. 

Oh, I need this. 

Yes. 

Give me more. Give me more. 

*gasping*

T-thank you. 

I think I'm going to-I think I'm going to-

Yes now. Please. 

Please may I cum? 

*moaning*

I want to cum with you. 

Now. Please. Let's cum now. 

I'm ready. I'm ready. 

Give it to me, please.

I-

*orgasming*

Oh, thank you. Thank you. That was the most amazing thing that I've experienced on either side of the afterlife. 

*kiss*

I honestly cannot thank you enough. That was so wonderful *and* you've finally freed me from my ghostly existence. 

Now, I can transform back into mist and move...

Hey, wait-

*groan*

*groan*

I keep trying to transform back, but I can't. 

*groan* 

Nothing. 

Why can't I? 

(pause)

Wait, I am-I am human again? 

I-I must be. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel so..so..alive. 

I didn't think it was possible. I guess maybe even ghosts get miracles? 

Wow.

I just can't believe it's true, but I won't question it. I'm too happy to question it. 

*sighing*

Thank you so much for this. For all of this. 

And um, this is kind of awkward, but is it okay if I stay for a bit? I have a feeling that this is going to take a couple of days to explain to my family. 

Oh but, I'll only stay if you want me to-

*kiss*

Wow, okay. I guess I won't question that either. 

*kiss*

And there may be a lot that I still have to learn...but this time around, I have a feeling that I'll find something to live for.


End file.
